


FFVII Folk Tales: Two Blacksmiths

by ixieko



Series: FFVII Folk Tales [14]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixieko/pseuds/ixieko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the blacksmith after whom Sephiroth’s sword was named.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFVII Folk Tales: Two Blacksmiths

Long, long ago, before any kingdom of men was created, in the foothills of the Red Mountains that stretches from the very north of Wutai to its very south, lived a blacksmith that was the greatest of his kind in all human history. Some say that he was the very first blacksmith, the brother of Ifrit the fire god, others say that he was a giant born from Gaia herself, and others say that he was only a human, but a very skilled one. Although he never sought fame, his fame found him, because weapons made by him were truly the best in the world. From all over the world, young and old blacksmiths were coming, asking him to teach them, but he agreed to teach only those in whom he saw talent, and no amount of money could change his mind. His name was Masamune.

His best apprentice was Muramasa. For many years he studied Masamune’s craft, but found his teacher’s ways somewhat lacking and decided that he surpasses him, and declared his apprenticeship completed. But even years after he left, when he already had students of his own and was no less famous than his teacher, he still couldn’t decide whose craft is better, and finally he called Masamune to a duel of craftsmanship.

Each of them made a sword, and while Muramasa’s sword was decorated with embossing and jewels and enchanted with magic, Masamune’s was a simple-looking one with no decorations at all.  
“You’re losing the skill,” Muramasa said with a smirk, when he saw his teacher’s sword, but Masamune remained silent.  
They took their swords and went to the Red Mountains to test them, and their apprentices followed as witnesses to their duel.

As a first test, before each of the masters a huge sturdy boulder was placed. Raised his sword Muramasa, and swung it, and with a rumble of a storm it descended, and the stone exploded, sending pieces flying in all directions.  
Masamune’s sword was as silent as his creator; it flashed like a lightning falling from the clear sky and went through the stone like through the thin air, and its two halves fell to the sides, and on the cut the stone shined as brightly as a mirror.

Then both went to hunt for Tail Vaults, for these monsters were known for their bloodlust and thick scales; seeing one of the monsters, Muramasa roared and swung his sword, and the monster roared in answer and lunged at him, but Muramasa easily parried its blows and a second later the monster fell down, his head neatly cut off. Masamune didn’t try to provoke his monster; he simply came closer and, seeing the sun shining on his deadly blade, the fearless monster fled in fear.

Stood both masters on the cliff, and looked at each other, and their apprentices stood around.  
A butterfly flew past Muramasa; a movement of his sword, a distant rumble, - and two halves of the butterfly fell to the ground.  
A butterfly flew past Masamune; a flash, and the sword went right through the insect, for a moment dividing it in two pieces, but so thin the cut was that the butterfly became whole again and happily flew to the bright flowers.

“No one of us is better than the other,” Said Masamune at last. “Our ways are too different. I do not think they are even comparable.”  
Nothing said Muramasa; he turned around and went away, followed by his apprentices.

They say that since then, every swordsman has to choose between the two: the fiery Muramasa’s fury and deadly Masamune’s calm. Which way is better, no one can say, for both ways can lead to greatness as well as to an untimely death.


End file.
